


A date for Valentione’s Day

by Rhodeswesterfeld



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, M/M, Other, POV Second Person, Valentine's Day, first attempt at a 2nd pov, pre-established and implied relationships, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhodeswesterfeld/pseuds/Rhodeswesterfeld
Summary: Left with a broken heart, you return to a familiar place for a soothing cup of tea. Little did you expect a certain, familiar face to appear while you watch the storm outside the window.





	A date for Valentione’s Day

Rain constantly patted against the café window as you slouch over the table. Keeping yourself distracted by idly stirring a spoon in your fresh, hot cup of tea with a single finger. Watching the steam rise before disappearing.

Too bad most of your current problems couldn’t vanish like that, too.

Movement caught your attention and you look up sharply. Blinking when you realize who took the seat across from you. While you barely could recall his name, you were familiar enough with his face. He often visited the café when you used to work here.

“A sight for sore eyes!” The man exclaimed, placing his elbows on the tabletop and lacing his fingers together. “Rumor was that you ran off to follow your heart.”

Your lips formed a tight, closed-lipped smile. One that wouldn’t reach your eyes. You look out the window for a heartbeat before forcing yourself to chuckle. “I tried. But my heart was foolish. It has been a while, Solus.”

Solus rested his chin upon his hands, watching you with keen, golden eyes. “Foolish hearts are fragile things. Lonely ones, too. Would you mind if I shared your company for a bit?”

You sip your tea. Raising an eyebrow, you finally break a warmer smile at your guest. “You were always good at reading my moods.”

He shrugged. A waitress came over, someone you didn’t recognize from your former employment. Solus asked for a different order than his usual and even ordered another tea for you.

“You didn’t have-.”

“Allow me to indulge you.” Solus waved a hand. “Had I not promised to buy you a drink once before?”

“So, you no longer enjoy your usual?” You inquire.

“I’m afraid those who currently work here just can’t make it the same as you.”

“I’m touched.” Part of you felt happy, taking the small compliment for what it was. Solus had a way with words.

You finished your current cup when the waitress brought both of your orders over. You accepted the new cup, holding it in both your hands to let the warmth spread into your fingers. Outside, the rain had stopped and the dark clouds were passing, teasing a hint of sunshine.

“How long will you stay in town?” Solus leaned back against his seat.

“A while.” You eyed him.

He smirked. “Then, would you allow me to take you out to dinner and a show?”

Ah, yes. You remembered he enjoyed the local theater performances. They were the reason he happened to give this café a chance…and met you. You lowered your eyes, regretting that you had already been involved with another back then.

Solus had been respectful when you told him, but he still returned and always requested you to be his waitress. Forming a friendship since he couldn’t pursue you. Would it hurt to take him up on his offer now?

“Okay.” Your heart fluttered. You weren’t keen on another heartache but you sensed Solus wouldn’t be so cruel of careless.

He reached out, taking your hand and lifted it up to place a kiss upon the back of your fingers. “You shall not regret it! Oh, before I forget, happy Valentione’s Day.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite a grand holiday fanfic but it's something for those who enjoy Solus. Especially our hungry residential Solus fan.
> 
> Anyway, this was my first attempt at writing in second person pov. I'm not really sure how I feel about it, lol. Def better than first person, I guess.


End file.
